


Double Dates

by starsnake



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, just some real awkward teens, kravitz and barry are in marching band, taako and lup are cool as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnake/pseuds/starsnake
Summary: “I’ve had to listen to you complain about Barold like we’re in a fucking romance novel for like, two whole ass years. Everyone knows you two nerds like each other, except for you two I fucking guess,” Taako said. “If you ask out Mr. Bluejeans over there, I’ll ask out Kravitz and we can go on a double date.”This is literally just a Taakitz-Blupjeans High School AU idk what else to tell you.





	Double Dates

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! idk how much of this i'll really write, but i was thinking about it and now its here. you can find my tumblr at starsnake!! thanks for reading!!

“Taako, get your ass in the car, we’re gonna be late!” Lup yelled from outside, her backpack lazily slung over her shoulder and a piece of toast in her hand.

“I can’t find my boots, they’re the only pair I have that match my outfit,” Taako responded, nearly tearing their bedroom apart to find them. 

“Is it the black combat boots?” Lup asked, looking down at her own feet.

“Yeah, have you seen them?” Taako asked, poking his head out of the door. 

“Yeah, I’m wearing them,” Lup answered. “Wear the brown ones,” she shouted.

“I don’t want to wear the brown ones, they don’t fucking match!” Taako yelled.

“Taako, we’ve been late three times this week, we’re literally going to get a detention,” Lup said, rolling her eyes.

“Fine! I’m coming!” Taako yelled, grabbing the brown pair and running to meet his sister in her cherry red convertible. They really had been late three times that week, most of which were Taako’s own fault. Lup turned the key, the engine of the car starting to rumble. 

Arriving at school was always an event for the twins. They could never just show up, of course. Lup pulled into her usual parking spot in front of the school as many other students stared at the absolute ridiculous state of her car. They got out of the car, Taako running a hand through his now wind-tousled hair. The twins walked into the school, linked arm and arm. 

“I’ll see you at lunch?” Lup asked, turning towards her brother once they got to the point where they usually parted.  
“Yeah, see you then,” Taako said, letting go of his sister before walking off to first period. 

~~~  
Kravitz groaned as his alarm went off, instantly flinging an arm out to hit the snooze. He sighed and turned over, trying to avoid the light now pouring through his window, only to be interrupted five minutes later by the once again loud beeping of the clock. He sighed and sat up, turning it off and looking at the time. He had about fifteen minutes left until he had to leave for school, which really wasn’t enough time to go back to sleep. Kravitz quite literally rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with a thud. 

“Kravitz, are you alright?” His mother asked from the other side of his bedroom door. 

“I’m fine,” Kravitz said, though his reply was muffled by the carpet.

“Istus made breakfast, you should grab some on your way out. Or maybe just get up earlier, just a thought,” Raven said, walking away. 

“Thank you mother, will do,” Kravitz said, rolling his eyes and pushing himself off the floor. He grabbed a pair of black jeans off the ground along with a fantasy My Chemical Romance shirt out of the closet and dressed quickly. He looked himself over in the mirror, pulling his long braids back into a ponytail before leaving his room and walking into the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Kravitz,” Istus said, washing a pan in the sink. 

“Good morning,” Kravitz answered. He looked over the table of waffles, considering the amount of time he had before class started before deciding to grab one with his hands and take it on his way to school.

“I really wish you would stop doing that, did you even wash those first?” Raven asked, handing him his backpack. 

“I’m clean enough, mother,” Kravitz said, taking the backpack and putting his arms through the straps. “I have marching band after class today, I should get home around five,” he said over his shoulder, making his way out the door. “Love you, moms,” he said.

“Love you too,” Raven and Istus said in unison before the door slammed behind him. 

~~~  
“Hello, brother dearest, how was class?” Lup asked, slamming her lunch tray down at their usual table.

“It was fine, Lucretia gave me shit for being late, though,” Taako said, poking disinterested at his salad.

“Okay, first, stop fucking calling her that, it's weird. Second, I told you to hurry up like, six times this morning, so maybe if you would fucking listen we wouldn’t have this problem,” Lup said. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Taako said, catapulting a tomato at her head with a spoon, only to have Lup deflect it back at him. 

“Hey, look who just got here,” Lup said, nodding her head towards the entrance of the room. Taako looked at the doorway to find Barry, the nerdy ass guy Lup had a crush on, and Kravitz, the nerdy ass guy he had a crush on. He blushed a little, looking him up and down, fantasy My Chemical Romance t-shirt and all. 

“Shut up,” Taako said, tearing his eyes away from him to glare at his sister. 

“Why don’t you just go over there and say hello?” Lup asked, looking in the direction of Mr. Tall, Dork, and Handsome himself who was currently mid conversation with the object of her own desire. 

“It’s not that easy!” Taako said, beginning to rub his face in his hands before remembering the painstaking amount of time he had spent on his eyeliner that morning and opting to put them in his pockets. “I have a reputation to uphold, dear sister; I can’t have people thinking Taako the Beautiful chases after the men, that’s the men’s job!”

Lup snorted. “Yeah, right. It’s not like people haven’t noticed you staring at the back of his head all through 5th period, or suddenly showing up at football games when you found out he was in marching band, or--”

“Alright, alright! I get it,” Taako grumbled, thinking for a moment. “Okay, I’ve got a deal for you,” he said, a sly smirk spreading across his face. “I’ve had to listen to you complain about Barold like we’re in a fucking romance novel for like, two whole ass years. Everyone knows you two nerds like each other, except for you two I fucking guess,” Taako said. “If you ask out Mr. Bluejeans over there, I’ll ask out Kravitz and we can go on a double date.”

Lup glanced over at Barry, seeming to consider his offer for a moment before yelling “Hey! Bluejeans!” across the cafeteria. 

“Holy shit Lup,” Taako said, shocked that not only was she actually doing it, but also that she was now yelling it across the room, causing everyone’s eyes to turn to them. 

Taako wasn’t the only one shocked by this. Barry turned to find the source of the sound, blushing bright red and waving slightly when he realized it was Lup.

“Do you wanna come on a double date with me and Taako?” Lup yelled, a smug grin on her face. Barry’s blush spread up to his ears and down to his neck. 

“I uh… Yeah!” Barry shouted back. “Yeah, that sounds cool!” He said, smiling back at her. 

“Lup, what the fuck,” Taako said. 

“It’s your turn,” she said, nudging him forward.

Shit, Taako thought. He hadn’t thought she would actually do it. “Fine, but can I do it later?” He asked.

Lup rolled her eyes. “Fine, but you have to do it by the end of the day, or else… you have to give me that jacket I like that you never let me borrow to wear on my date with Barry.”

“That’s cruel, Lup. You know it’s my favorite,” Taako frowned.

“Then you’d better get flirting,” she grinned. Lup’s ears twitched in the direction of the school bell, the loud buzz signifying the end of lunch and the start of another shitty, shitty class period. “I have to get going, Miller will kill me if I’m late for his class again,” she said. “Good luck, Koko,” she said, smirking and waving her fingers at him as she left for 5th period.

As Taako approached his class, he could feel the anxiety in his stomach rising. Just be cool, he thought, taking a deep breath before entering the room and taking his seat at his shared desk with Kravitz, who gave him a small nod hello before searching through his bag to pull out his homework.  
“Oh, shit. Is that due?” Taako said, leaning towards him to get a better look at his paper.

Kravitz blushed a little at the sudden closeness. “Uh, yeah,” he said, setting it down on Taako’s half of the desk. “You can copy it really quick if you want, just don’t let Mr. Highchurch see it.” 

“Thanks,” Taako said, pulling out his own paper and starting to copy it down. “Hey uh… you’re friends with Barry, right?” he asked, biting his lip.

“Yeah, we’re in marching band together, why?” Kravitz asked.

Taako snorted. “Barold is in marching band? Why the fuck does my sister always go for the nerds?” he asked. 

“He plays the trumpet, I think. Not nearly as dignified as us clarinet players,” Kravitz joked. 

“Oh shit, yeah, I forgot you did that,” Taako said. 

Kravitz shrugged. “Its alright, I’d rather you did.” 

“No, no. It’s cool, I like it,” Taako grinned.

“Taako, Kravitz, stop flirting and pay attention,” Merle shouted. Kravitz blushed deeply. 

“Sorry, Merle, no can do,” Taako said. 

Merle sighed. “Stop calling me that, I’m your teacher,” he said. 

Taako winked at him before turning back to his halfway finished homework. “So uh, I assume you heard about my sister’s date, right?” Taako asked after waiting for Merle to go back to teaching. 

“Yeah, that sure was something. I’m pretty sure Barry’s skin is permanently that color now,” Kravitz said. 

“She sure is… loud, huh?” Taako asked. “She’s been crushing on that dork for years, I can’t believe I finally got her to ask him out.”

“That was your doing?” Kravitz asked, smiling.

“Well no, not exactly,” Taako said, rubbing the back of his neck. “We kind of… made a bet, I guess? I didn’t think she would actually do it, though.”

“A bet, huh? So what is she getting out of this?” Kravitz asked.

“Taako I swear to Pan if you don’t stop fucking talking I will kick you out of my class,” Merle interrupted. Taako smiled apologetically, batting his eyes first at Merle, then mouthing “sorry” towards Kravitz, before pulling out a notebook and starting to take notes. They spent the rest of the class mostly in silence, Taako really didn’t want to get Kravitz in any trouble, though he doubted Merle would actually do anything about it. 

The rest of the class came and went, boring as always, though Kravitz seemed interested in it, which was really kind of cute. Taako spent most of the class glancing nervously at the clock, counting down the minutes until his demise. He didn’t take any notes, he usually chose not to, and spent the rest of the class doodling in his notebook, mostly shitty drawings of Merle that he used to make Kravitz laugh. The bell rang after what seemed like years, and Taako started to put his things back into his bag, glancing nervously at Kravitz. 

“Hey uh, I don’t know if you remember, but Lup said her date with Barry was also a double date with me, and I don’t exactly have a date for that yet,” Taako said, biting his lip and playing with his hair nervously. Kravitz stared back at him, a little confused and a little nervous, but he couldn’t help the small feeling of hope stirring inside of him. Taako sighed. “Oh my god, this is dumb. Look, do you want to go on a double date with me, my sister, and Barold?” Taako asked, refusing to make eye contact with him. 

“Barold?” Kravitz asked, confused.

“Holy shit Kravitz, Barry. Barry B Bluejeans the guy you just watched my sister ask out,” Taako said, his forehead in his hand. 

“Oh! Oh, shit, yeah, Barry,” Kravitz said, flustered. “Um… yeah, yes. I would love to go on a date with you. And Barry. And Lup also, I guess,” he said, smiling a little. 

“Cool, that’s great. Do you have my number?” Taako asked.

“I don’t think so,” Kravitz said, pulling out his phone to check.

“Here,” Taako said, grabbing his arm and quickly writing his number on his wrist with a black sharpie.

“I could’ve put it in my phone, you know,” Kravitz said, looking down at his arm.

“Yeah, I know,” Taako said, smirking. “This way you can’t forget to call me though, handsome.” Handsome, Kravitz thought, blushing. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t think I will.”


End file.
